Tankylosaurus
Crazy |Tribe = History Pet Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = Dino-Roar: Do 2 damage to a random Plant or Plant Hero. |Rarity = Colossal - Legendary |Flavor Text = When not exploring Hollow Earth's jungles, they like to go clubbing.}} Tankylosaurus is a colossal legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /6 . It has no traits, and its Dino-Roar ability deals 2 damage to a random Plant or the Plant Hero. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' History Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' Do 2 damage to a random Plant or Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description When not exploring Hollow Earth's jungles, they like to go clubbing. Strategies With This zombie has poor strength but good health for its cost. Its Dino-Roar ability allows you to quickly damage a target. However, it is randomized, though you can help it be more likely to hit a certain target using field clear cards like Gizzard Lizard and Weed Spray. Since it has low base strength, it works well with Disco-Naut, as any damage it deals to the plant hero will be unblockable. Each hero can use this effectively: *Electric Boogaloo can use this in his pet deck where he can activate the abilities of Cat Lady and Zookeeper, allowing Tankylosaurus to deal more damage in its lane. *Impfinity can give it the Deadly trait via Super Stench (it will result in either a random plant being destroyed right away or the plant hero taking two damage to face), Barrel of Barrels, Laser Base Alpha, or by having a Zombot Sharktronic Sub on the field. Should Tankylosaurus damage a plant, it will immediately be destroyed. *Professor Brainstorm can use cards such as Fun-Dead Raiser, Kite Flyer, or Regifting Zombie to trigger its ability more often. *Z-Mech on the other hand won't be able to use this card effectively, but he can protect it with Escape through Time or Zombot Battlecruiser 5000. Against Stat-wise, this zombie won't do a lot of damage by itself. However, if the zombie hero put emphasis on card draw, it can wreck your defenses easily. However, there are a few solutions to this card. Its low base strength means Chomper, Toadstool, and Whack-a-Zombie can destroy if it is unboosted. Having a field full of flowers with Briar Rose can destroy it immediately if itself or its ability damages a flower. Using Peel Shield can almost negate its ability. Having a field full of nut plants and then having a Mirror-Nut on the field can make the zombie hero think twice before using this card since they cannot control where the ability targets. Trivia *It and Valkyrie have the highest base health in the Crazy class. **Coincidentally, they both are Legendary zombies in the Crazy class. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:History zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:History cards Category:Pet cards